Just Friends
by TynzBoomPow
Summary: Jiley oneshot songfic! :D Jake... NEVERMIND, JUST READ AND REVIEW, PLEASE? :D Happens after Achey Jakey Heart, where they break up D: Lol, once again, R&R, thanks :D


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything/anyone :]**** Thank you :D JoBros own the songgg. **

**Summary: Jiley oneshot songfic! :D**** Jake... NEVERMIND, JUST READ AND REVIEW, PLEASE? ): Happens after Achey Jakey Heart, where they break up ****:D**** Yeah yeah, another cliche story. Lol, once again, R&R, thanks :D**

**A/N: Omg, I've been getting really little reviews, GUYS HELP PLEASE & REVIEW? THANK YOUUU. :D**

Jake's POV

_There she goes again  
The girl I'm in love with  
It's cool we're just friends  
We walk the halls at school  
We know it's casual  
It's cool we're just…_

I stuffed my books in the locker and tried to ignore the group of fan girls trying to get my attention. I looked at the mirror in my big, combined locker and sighed. I ran my fingers through my hair and the girls swooned. I rolled my eyes and plastered a smile on my face.

"Girls," I fake-laughed. "I would really like some privacy, please?" Their smiles faded as they walked away. I just haven't been myself after Miley broke up. But of course, being my egoistical self, I acted as if the break up was a totally cool thing and suggested we stayed 'friends'. I hated that word.

Just then, I heard a familiar laughter that would always brighten my day. I turned around and saw her walking down the hallway, arms linked with Oliver and Lilly. I sighed for the hundredth time. I kept looking at her and she caught my eye. She smiled shyly and continued her conversation with Oliver and Lilly.

_I don't want to lead you on  
No  
But the truth is I've grown fond  
Yeah_

I smiled back and blushed. That's when I realised – I still loved Miley. I couldn't get over her. To make it up to her, I had to prove that I'm not that selfish, ego maniac spoilt brat that 'always gets what he wanted'. I don't always get what I want. I don't get a chance to get Miley back.

_Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love, just you and me  
'til the end of time  
'til I'm on her mind  
It'll happen  
I've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
I just keep on dreaming  
But it's cool cause we're just friends_

I have to tell her how I feel. That I really, really still like her and I want her back. Hah, ironic, huh. So much for being friends. I cringed at that word again. The bell rang, telling me it's time to get my ass to class. I checked my timetable – I still didn't remember my timetable. Ah, who gives a fuck anyway. Even if I was late, the teachers will let me off. They love me; after all, I **am** Jake Ryan. The Zombie Slaying... Okay, shut up Jake, there goes your egoistical self. I rolled my eyes and glanced at my timetable. Chemistry. WAIT – _Chemistry_? Dammit! I looked at the ceiling. That's the only frikkin' time I have with Miley. We were lab partners, (I bribed that Tommy **(A/N: Yes, it's made up.)** kid into exchanging partners when me and Miley were dating. It was so easy, it only took an autographed picture. After all, I **am** Jake Ryan, the... Damn, there I go again.) I ran to class, pushing the hall monitor out of the way.

_Small talk on IM  
Just one word sentences  
It's cool we're just friends  
If I had my way  
We'd talk and talk all day  
Yeah_

(After school. :O)

ZombieSlayer: Hey, so how's that studying for that Chem test coming along?

Shmilerz: Bad, I don't understand a thing!! ):

ZombieSlayer: Need help? (:

Shmilerz: Huh? Oh... nah... YES!!! BADLY!!

I laughed lightly to myself before my hands flew across the keyboard, replying her.

ZombieSlayer: Your backyard tree house in 15 minutes, see you. (:

Shmilerz: What? I can study by myself, it's totally cool! I mean, JAKE!!

_ZombieSlayer has signed off._

I turned my iMac off and grabbed my red hoodie. I stuffed my Chemistry books into my bag and called my chauffer. As soon as he came, I jumped into the Limo. In less than 10 minutes, I reached Miley's house.

_Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love, just you and me  
'til the end of time  
'til I'm on her mind  
It'll happen  
I've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
I just keep on dreaming  
But it's cool cause we're just friends_

Sneaking behind, I saw her already in the tree house looking as beautiful as ever. Her brown hair was tied up into a messy ponytail, leaving a few strands out, framing her perfect face. I smirked and started climbing the ladder up.

"Hey," I greeted her breathlessly. I then noticed a pen mark on her cheek. I burst out laughing. She gave me a 'Whaaa...?' look. I shook my head.

"Hi..." She said back, half-smiling. "What were you laughing about?" She asked, her tone sounding like my mum's. I grinned and touched my right cheek, telling her that she had something on her face. She lifted an eyebrow. "What's wrong with your cheek?" She asked, moving so she could get a better view of my cheek. I laughed again.

"Nevermind. Let's get started on studying for the test, shall we?" I changed the subject, deciding she would find out about the mark later. She grinned slightly.

"Not until you tell me what you were laughing about." She squinted her eyes. I laughed weakly and gave in.

"Theresamarkonyourface." I said quickly. She gasped and frantically tried to rub it off. "Dammit, not fast enough." She glared at me playfully.

"Is it off yet?" She asked. I smirked.

"Wrong cheek, Miles." I said softly. She gasped and began rubbing both her cheeks. I laughed again. Man, this is the first time I've laughed so much.

"What?!" She glared. I reached out to wipe the pen mark away from her face. She blushed slightly and grinned. "Thanks."

"No problem." I smiled warmly.

"But... hey!! When you said 'nevermind', you were never planning on telling me about the mark, did you?" She gasped. I looked at her innocently.

"What? I..." Before I could complete my sentence, she jumped on me and started tickling me, but it didn't have any effect. I smirked evilly. "You're dead, Smiley!" I warned her, then started to tickle her back, she giggled helplessly.

"Jake! Stop!! Seriously! Jaaake!" She gasped inbetween giggles. I stopped tickling her and we ended up in a very, very awkward position. She was lying on top of me, her face a few inches away. Fuck, I was so tempted to kiss those beautiful lips of hers and run my fingers through her brown locks, tasting her lipgloss, hearing her moans of ecstacy. **(A/N: Omg, kiiinky.)** She quickly got up and I did too. There were a few minutes of awkward silence.

"Jake."

"Miles."

We both started at the same time. She nodded, giving me the cue to continue.

"I need to tell you something." I whispered, looking at the wooden floor.

"I do too," She croaked out. "But, you first."

_Thinking about how  
We're gonna say our vows  
It's cool we're just friends  
She walks down the aisle  
I see all my friends smile  
Cause now we're more than friends_

"Miles," I said. "I... I still love you." I breathed out.

"You know what, I had a feeling you'd say that." She smirked, kissing me softly. At first I was taken aback – but then I kissed back, immediately tasting the familiar lipgloss. I ran my fingers through her brown curls, savouring **(A/N: Sorry couldn't find another word, LOL!)** all the tangles (there wasn't much, really).

_Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love, just you and me  
'til the end of time  
'til I'm on her mind  
It'll happen  
We've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
I'll just keep on dreaming  
Just keep on thinking of when we used to be just friends_

She moaned in ecstasy just the way I imagined **(A/N: Repeat, KIIIINKY!)**. My tongue ran over her bottom lip, asking her for an entrance, she gave it to me without hesitation and before I knew it out tongues were tangled with one another's, loving the taste and treasuring every moment. She broke the kiss as we both needed air.

She lay her head on my chest softly. We stayed silent for a few minutes before I broke it.

"So I guess we're going to bring back another F for the Chemistry test tomorrow, huh?"

**Review?**


End file.
